The Hidden Evil
by Wrathwalker
Summary: Lincoln is gone, and the sisters are sad, but what they don't realize is that Lincoln is not only gone, but has gone rogue...
1. Lincoln is Gone

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln is gone, all because of his sisters. He's been away from his house for 3 days straight, and the Louds are scared of what might've happened to him. The sisters prayed that Lincoln would come back, but he never did. After that, the news popped up, claiming that a man in a skeleton disguise, wearing a black hoodie, has successfully robbed a bank. All witnesses were shot by the man's gun, and the perpetrator took all the money he could get, but they don't know that the man in the skeleton mask is a sibling of 10 sisters.

 **3 DAYS EARLIER...**

One Saturday morning, Lincoln had gotten up, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then afterwards, play some games on his phone. After a few minutes, he got hungry, and gave himself some cereal. After getting a bowl, and putting in some cereal, he got back to the couch and watched some TV. He then heard a sound of Lola yelling at her room, and Lana telling her to keep quiet so she can finish her sleep. Lincoln, curious, puts his cereal on the table and went upstairs to check on Lola. Apparently Lola accidentally tangled herself to her dancing ribbon. Lincoln got some scissors and helped Lola out. He used the scissors to cut the ribbon.

"There you go Lola. Untangled!" Lincoln said. Lola then got mad when she saw her rope cut. She needed it for her pageant. "You imbecile! I needed this!" Lola yelled. "I have a pageant today, and now it's going to be ruined for me because you cut my ribbon!" "What? I helped you out! You should thank me!" Lincoln replied. "Get out!" Lola yells. Lincoln then runs away and shuts the door. Lincoln was now confused for a little bit, wondering why Lola was so mad at him even though he helped her out. Lincoln then just walks back downstairs to go watch TV and finish his cereal. The Love Boat was on, but it was an episode that already aired. Lincoln then hears Luna play with her guitar. She was playing a cover for one of Mick Swagger's songs. Lori went downstairs and saw Lincoln watching TV.

"Morning, Lincoln." Lori said. "Mornin'." Lincoln said. "What was up with Lola?" Lori asked. "She got tangled by her dancing ribbon, so I helped her out by cutting it, then she yelled at me." "Well, she needed it for her pageant, right?" "Yeah. I guess I should have think before doing so...so, how's Bobby?" "He's good. We're gonna go out on a date today." "You two seem to like to hang out a lot more than usual." "Yeah. Heheh. It's our 11 month anniversary." Lincoln got surprised for a second, and claims, "Wow, that's almost a year!" "Yeah! I'm so happy!"

"That's awesome Lori!" Leni said, as she popped out from the stairs. "Like, I hope you get to a 12 month anniversary!" "You mean 1 year anniversary?" Lori added. "Oh, right! a year is 12 months! Silly me!"

A few minutes later, Lisa came downstairs, carrying a cage of an animal she created with biogenetics. It was screeching so loudly, and was rampaging in the cage, attempting to break out. "What the heck is that, Lisa?" Lincoln asked. "It's my experiment, Lincoln." Lisa said. "It's a creature I have created myself. I call it the Prowler. I gotta keep it in this cage at all costs. It could be extremely dangerous. I need it for my studies." Lisa puts the cage down, and Lincoln decided to get a closer look at the prowler. As soon as his face got closer to the cage, the prowler jumped at him, and Lincoln gets jumpscared, causing him to vulgarly punch the cage, which opens it, and the prowler goes loose, exiting the Loud House. Lisa returns with a notebook, only to see Lincoln lying on the floor with an empty cage.

"What have you done, Lincoln!?" Lisa yelled. "It was an accident! I swear!" Lincoln said. "You ruined my experiment! I despise you!" Lisa walks away angrily back to her room to try to make another Prowler. Lincoln gets nervous all of a sudden.

"He did what!?" Lori yelled. She was on the phone. "Lincoln!!!" Lincoln then gets frightened. "Why did you insult Ronnie Anne!?" "I thought...I.." "I am gonna break your bones!!!" Lori chases after Lincoln and he runs as fast as he can. This is the third sister to be angry at Lincoln, and he didn't like where this was going. After a few seconds, Lincoln was still running, then he bumped into Luna. Luna dropped her axe, and the strings somehow broke.

"Lincoln!!!" Luna yelled. She then chases Lincoln as well. Lincoln goes back downstairs, and goes to the basement to hide. Luna and Lori arrived too late to see where Lincoln had gone. Lincoln was hiding next the washing machine. Lincoln was breathing heavily after running for a minute, or more. He hated this day right when he found this hiding spot. Lincoln then heard the sounds of loud footsteps coming from the basement stairs. He was scared because he knew that he would get beaten up. He sees Lori enter, with an angry face.

"Lincoln, I will find you, and I will beat you to a pulp!" Lori yells. Lincoln gets a scared face after that sentence, and Lori meant it. Her fists were clenched, and she looked for Lincoln very desperately. Lincoln sees Lori looking in the opposite direction from where he was at, so he attempts to get away from here, but as soon as he moved, a creaking sound from the wood floor stormed, and caused great attention for Lori. She saw Lincoln there next to the vending machine, and she runs to him with a scream of anger. Lincoln then starts running again, but gets trapped by Luna at the top of the staircase. Luna fiercely grabs Lincoln in the shirt, and Lori says, "Give me him, he needs to pay." Luna hands over Lincoln, and the details for Lori's rampage against Lincoln are too much to describe, but it shall be described anyway. Lori was very rageful. She threw punches to Lincoln, strangled him, and threw him to the wall. Even Lincoln almost lost a tooth. Apparently, Lori was extremely mad at him for insulting Ronnie Anne. She was told that Lincoln called her "A Devilish Torturer." Lori hated that part the most, and that's why she beat up Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you better make up with Ronnie Anne, or else." Lori said. Lincoln then frowns and walks away in depression.

 **A DINNER LATER...**

Lincoln couldn't handle his sisters being mad at him. Some of them weren't, but most were. Lucy hated how Lincoln accidentally dropped the face of Edwin. Lynn kicked Lincoln in the leg for insulting one of her favorite sports: Soccer. She did get grounded for 2 days for kicking him, though, but Lori was just talked to her parents about hurting Lincoln a lot. Lincoln didn't care anymore about that...

 **He wanted to kill himself...**

Mr and Mrs Loud went to a dance for the night, and the girls decided to nap. Lincoln walks slowly in sadness to his parents room, and he finds the gun under his father's bed. A pistol. He makes sure it is loaded, and it was. He then aims it at himself, ready to commit suicide. But then he stopped. He thought it wasn't right to kill himself, instead, he should move out. Now he has fully decided.

He went to his room to pack some of his favorite stuff, and then goes to the pantry to get food. He also steals some of his dad's cash. He got $60. He then got his bag wrapped up, and he approached the door. He kept dad's gun for safety.

 **"Goodbye, Loud House."** Lincoln said, as he opened the door, and walked away.

The next day, Lori was the first to get up, still mad at Lincoln for insulting Ronnie Anne. She then looks in Lincoln's room, only to see nothing but stuff. She then thinks he's hiding again, hoping not to get beaten up again.

"Lincoln?" Lori says. "Lincoln?" She kept looking for him all over the house, and she found nothing. "Guys!? Where's Lincoln!?" The Louds then got curious, and started looking with Lori. They all found nothing.

"Where did Lincoln go!?" Lola asked. "I hope he's not dead." Leni said. "How would he be dead?" Lana asked. Lori then thought for a minute, then in her head, she says out loud, "Did he kill himself!?" They all gasped, and ran to their parents room. Lincoln wasn't there, which they all got relieved by. Luna would have played Metallica's "Fade To Black" if Lincoln had that kind of a funeral.

"Wait!" Lana said. "I think Lincoln...moved away." The Louds gasped, and their parents arrived from the dance club, tired. They had to get gas after that 3 hour dance, and the dance was farther away than they expected.

"Ugh..hey girls, we're back. Man that was a long dance." Mr Loud says. "Dad! Lincoln moved away!" Lana yells. "Oh cool, that's nice sweetie, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get some rest...wait, What!? Lincoln moved away!?" The Louds and their parents start searching for him.

 **They looked everywhere.**

They never found Lincoln, and they even looked in trash...no Lincoln was ever found. The Louds have looked for 2 hours, and they gave up.

"Lincoln, where did you go!?!?" Lola shouted. Lori then realized why Lincoln ran away. She made him feel like an outcast.

"Guys, it's all our faults. We Made Lincoln run away. We hurt him badly...I hurt him badly..." "He was trying to help me..." Lola said. "But instead, I treated him like trash." "It was just an accident what he did to my axe..." Luna said. "Girls, you're all grounded until we find Lincoln. For shame making him run off with your anger." Mr Loud says. The girls understood, and they thought they deserved it.

 **NOW.**

Lincoln walked in the streets, and still he hated his life to this day. He walked in a very dangerous place, where most criminals hide and catch their victims. Lincoln heard the sudden sound of running. He looked behind him and saw a maniac run towards him, with a shriek. Lincoln gets scared, and quickly pulls out his gun. The maniac was still running to him. He was acting like a zombie, which was very unusual. Lincoln got afraid, and shot his gun to kill the maniac. The man is forced down, with a bullet through the skull. Lincoln for a second, was very scared, but all of a sudden...

 **He felt pride.**

He didn't know how killing someone would be like, but for some reason...he enjoyed it. He held his gun tightly, and his smile grew wider with rage filled eyes...he then walks more, and he sees a bank. Now he saw something that looked fun...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Lincoln is Evil

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln never felt this free before. He wondered why he never became evil before, but he loved the feeling of it. Lincoln held his gun tightly, and the other hand became a fist, and Lincoln smiled with blasphemy. Before he left this wretched neighborhood, he found an abandoned skeleton mask on the ground. It was dirt on the front, but he decided to take it in order to hide himself. Now he feels even more evil...like a villain or something. He walks out of the neighborhood, and a couple of miles away, he noticed a bank. Lincoln then looked at his gun, and he started to get an idea. Lincoln traveled to the bank, and he checked his ammunition. 15 bullets. He better use them wisely. Lincoln looks inside, and sees not that many people; only like 5 or 6 guys in here. Lincoln smiles, puts his skeleton mask on, and without remorse, he kicks the door open.

"Hoorah!" Lincoln shouts. The people in the bank screams in fear as Lincoln starting shooting his bullets. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Dead. There surprisingly wasn't that many people here, he expected to see lots of people, but it looked the bank wasn't that busy. And the best part, no people, no alarming, which means no cops. He grabbed a sack to carry the money he shall now steal. He gets at least $800 and leaves the bank swiftly, but Lincoln never saw the man outside with a camera when he left.

Meanwhile in the Loud House, the girls are weeping for their lost brother. They treated him like trash, and now he's gone.

"Oh, Lincy! We're so sorry!" Leni cries. "I should have thanked you for being helpful!" Lola says. They all sob at their picture of Lincoln, while Mr Loud was sitting on the couch, looking down with a sad face. He turned on TV to see what to watch, but then he sees the news. He read " **Man in skeleton mask robs bank successfully.** "

There was no footage, just a photo of a man running away from a bank, who wore a black hoodie, wearing a skeleton mask. The picture of Lincoln in the uniform was sent to the news by the man who took a picture of him while hiding. He hid in the bushes when he heard gunshots coming from the bank.

"Huh. Strange." Mr Loud says. "I never seen some news about someone successfully robbing a bank. Most ones I've seen had the burglars caught." The sisters were still sobbing for poor Lincoln, and the thought of them crying made Mrs Loud cry too. The only son they had, gone. Just a painful thought. A thought she never wanted to think, and an event she never wanted to happen.

Lincoln had his gun and his stolen money. They only had 5s, 10s, and 20s, and a little bit of 100s. His sack was not even close to full. He could carry more, but he had to lay low. He needed a place to live for a little while. So Lincoln decides to do another thing that he would most certainly get life in prison for: **Murder.**

He wanted a place to stay in, so he thought in order to do that, he must commit murder. He checks the ammunition. 8 bullets. Just enough. He finds a house to sneak in. A brown house with 2 windows in the top floor. The door was white, and one of the windows on the bottom floor was covered by a "Deep Purple" Logo. Lincoln slowly opens the door to get in. He made it. Now he must find the people living here. He looks in the living room to see a man watching football with his wife. There was also a 9 year old kid. Lincoln didn't care. Kids or no kids, he wanted this house for himself. No one can hear the gunshots since this was the only house there was. The other houses were far away. Lincoln then walks with anger, and as his gun at the husband. He shoots him, and then the wife. When the kid witnessed his parents dying, he screamed. Then Lincoln shot the kid with no remorse.

"No Witnesses, No Cops." Lincoln said. He then puts his gun on the couch, and looks for a weapon. He looks inside the parents' room, and finds a rifle. "Perfect." Lincoln said. He checks the ammunition, and there's plenty of it...LOADS of it.

"Heh. Sweet. Just my luck" Lincoln says. He decides to hang out in this house. He had to lay low after the crime he had just committed. A day or two will do. He sits on the couch, and moves the dead bodies away. For a moment, Lincoln got bored...fast. He thought about his sisters. He thought about the good times. He remembers one time when he was jamming out with Luna. Then he remembered the time when Lynn and him were playing a very competitive game of basketball. And then, with his biggest thought of all, he thought of Clyde, his best bud. That one time in Dairyland...the time at the arcade...school...At home...good times...but then Lincoln interrupts his thoughts, and says,

"That was then. This is now...now, I'm a monster. Nothing will change that."

Lincoln had now completely erased the good times. He is right, he is now a monster. A bloody monster, a killer. **A Butcher.** He didn't care anymore, nor did he ever care ever since his first kill.

 **"Fuck it all."** Lincoln says loudly. Nothing matters to him anymore. Whether he goes to prison, kills himself, or gets shot, he'll be gone either way, but he still has no single bit of care in him. That was no joke. That was official. That was final. Lincoln is evil.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Lincoln Is A Monster

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

The next day, At the Loud House, a knock on the door had sounded. Mr Loud decided to open it, and sees the police. He was hoping it would be the when Mr Loud called them.

"Hey officers. I was hoping you would show up quickly." Mr Loud says.

"Yes, we heard your report. You say your son is missing?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yeah, Lincoln Loud. He moved away from our house and we couldn't find him!"

"What does he look like? We'll need these details for the search."

"He is 11, has freckles, buck teeth, and white hair."

One policeman wrote the details down.

"Thanks for the details. We'll be looking for him."

"Thank you, officers. I hope you find him." Mr Loud says.

"No problem. Take care."

The policemen drove off to the police station to start an investigation. Mr Loud couldn't wait to see his only son again.

It was Monday, which meant another week of school has started. Clyde enters the school, then looks for Lincoln to see if he's around. He didn't see him yet, so he waited...and waited...and waited. The school bell rang. All students went to their classes, except Lincoln.

"Where could Lincoln be?" Clyde said. "He always hangs out with me before class. I hope he's okay."

Lincoln was sleeping on the couch where he killed the guys that lived here. He starts to dream. He dreams of him back at the Loud House, with his mask on. The sky was red, and the sun was black. The clouds were shaped like piles of Skulls. Lincoln's hands were bloody, and the lights inside the house were off, making the sight through the window pitch black.

Lincoln, smiling, walks to the front door, and opens it. He sees Lynn sleeping on the couch, snoring. He lets out his knife from his back pocket, and approaches her. Lynn then wakes up when she heard footsteps, and she looks back to see Lincoln running at her with a knife. She screams in agony, and gets stabbed by Lincoln. Blood splattered all over the window, but for some reason, the blood shaped a Satanic star on the window, with the blackened goat inside of it, and the dream ends with a flashing red.

Lincoln wakes up suddenly to realize it was just a dream.

"Dang." Lincoln says, "I was hoping that was for real."

Lincoln then gets up and goes to the fridge to find some food. There wasn't much. Just cheese sticks, ham, orange juice, and some eggs. He decided to have a couple of cheese sticks, and a slice of ham. He got a cup and put some OJ on it. He turned on the TV and saw the news of the skeleton man robbing the bank.

 **"PHOTOGRAPHER OF SKELETON ROBBER IN INTERVIEW"** Lincoln read.

Lincoln was suddenly shocked that someone took a photo of him after he robbed a bank. He thought he killed _all_ of his victims. Luckily, the photographer didn't know where he went, which was a relief for Lincoln. He drank some OJ and changed the channel. It was Ace Savvy. His favorite hero...was. He changed the channel again. It was the Love Boat.

"Eh, why not?" Lincoln says. He started eating his ham and cheese sticks, as he watched this new episode. But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lincoln was surprised.

"Daniel and Annie? I'm here!" Said an unknown man.

From what Lincoln saw through the door glass, it was a man with a hat. He got up quickly, grabbed his rifle, put on his skeleton mask, and looked for another way outside. There was a back door. He took the chance and opened it. It led to outside, and Lincoln ran.

The man in the hat opened the front door after another few seconds.

"Hello?" Says the man. He was carrying his suitcase, but then he sees the dead bodies of his friends, and drops his suitcase in fear. He then rushed upstairs to get a phone and to call the police.

"Hello!? Police!? My friends have been murdered! I need help!"

"What's your address?"

"8245 Zender driveway! Now please, help!"

The police station is now in action.

"Gentlemen, we got a murder case. We need an investigation there, ASAP. Let's move!"

The police got their tazers, and guns, and went to their cars and motorcycles. They started their sirens and drove off as if in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was walking back to the place he had lived. He went to get away from the crime scene so he wouldn't get caught. He saw the police drive their cars swiftly in the road, and quickly takes his skeleton mask off before they saw it. The police passed him, and Lincoln sighs in relief.

"That was a close one." Lincoln said. "I gotta be more careful with this thing on, otherwise I will get caught."

Lincoln continued walking, and he stumbled upon Clyde's house. He stared at the house for a few seconds, thinking about Clyde. What if he knew the fact that Lincoln is away from his house? What if he found out that Lincoln is a criminal? No. He must never find out. The School bus all of a sudden appeared down the road. Lincoln saw it, and ran out of the road, jumping to another bush. The school bus stops by Clyde's house, and Clyde comes out of the bus. He was sad not to see Lincoln at school today. He then walks inside his house, and says hi to his dads. Lincoln knew why he was upset. He missed him. He once again started thinking about his previous life. The time when his sisters loved him so much. Even the times with Clyde.

"No..." Lincoln says. "I can't...I can't see him...I'm a monster...Clyde can't meet me again." He leans forward out of the bush, sticking his head out. "Clyde..."

But Lincoln then leaned forward too much, and he tripped out of the bush, and a small branch snapped, making a loud noise. Clyde heard the sound, and he runs to the window next to the front door to see what it is. He saw Lincoln lying there, and then getting up. Clyde, curious, opens the door and approaches to the bush, where Lincoln was.

Lincoln removed some of the dirt off of his hoodie, and then started walking again, but then he sees Clyde run to him.

"Lincoln! I'm so glad to see you!" Says Clyde, as he attempts to hug him, but Lincoln stops him by pushing him.

"Shh!" Lincoln says, "Do not draw any attention to anyone about me."

Lincoln then looks both ways to make sure no one sees him.

"I was never here." Lincoln says. "Do not tell anyone that you saw me. You didn't see anything."

"But Lincoln, what about me? Why are you even hiding anyway? Shouldn't you be with your si-"

"Shush!" Lincoln yells, with his fists clenched.

Clyde gets afraid of him for a second. He hasn't seen Lincoln this angry before. Lincoln sighs and tells Clyde, "Come with me."

Clyde didn't know why he would tell him to do this, but he complied. Still, even if Lincoln and him were best buds, Clyde got suspicious of him. Lincoln takes Clyde to a tree, and they hang out there to talk to each other.

"So, Lincoln. What's going on?" Clyde asks.

"It's...complicated." Lincoln replies. "I...ran away from my sisters."

"What!? Why would you do that?"

"I tried to help some of my sisters out, but they hated what I did, and that time I insulted Ronnie Anne, Lori beat me up for it. Lynn kicked me for insulting soccer, and a bunch of other stuff. It all just happened so fast."

Clyde was shocked. He didn't realize the hell that Lincoln has been through.

"To make matters worse...I've become a criminal."

"Wait...you mean.."

"Yes. I have done some bad things lately."

Lincoln showed Clyde the skull mask, and Clyde was horrified.

"Y-You're the skeleton guy that robbed the bank!?"

Lincoln simply nods. Clyde could not believe his eyes. What was more frightening was the fact that the skull mask was covered in blood, which made Clyde realize that he killed someone. He looked at Lincoln with a frightened face, and Lincoln knew exactly what his current emotion was. But Lincoln was afraid too. He was afraid of Clyde. Afraid that he would tell everyone, or at least break up their friendship. Lincoln honestly wouldn't mind breaking up each other's friendship, but him telling people about Lincoln right now would make him become wanted. He would get life in prison. Clyde sheds tears and tells Lincoln,

"I thought you had a good heart.."

Lincoln's face grew more sad than fearful. Then he replies,

"I thought I did too..." Lincoln looks at his bloody mask, reminding himself that there's no way out. No matter what happens, he'll be trapped in the world, because he is a monster, and people will look out for him. The policemen are searching for Lincoln too, but he doesn't know that yet.

"Lincoln..." Clyde says. "I don't even know you anymore."

Clyde runs away with tears forming in his eyes. He goes back inside the house and never looked back. Lincoln felt sorrow, but the sorrow went away fast. His evil side kept growing bigger. Lincoln then just makes an angry face, and turns his direction to leave.

"I don't care. Hes just a stupid guy anyway." Lincoln said. "Who needs Clyde McBride!? Not me!"

Lincoln let's his anger out, pulls out his knife, and slashes the tree very fiercely. His cut was so powerful, the tree started its timber, which Lincoln was surprised by. Now Lincoln felt something in him. The feeling. It was deadly. It was abysmal. He felt pride, but now, he feels rage. Lincoln didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like a beast...a monster... **A God.**

With this knife...and with this rifle...I shall kill..." Lincoln couldn't handle keeping his rage. He felt like a monster, but now, Lincoln _is_ a monster.

"I...shall... **KILL!!!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Lincoln, The Prime Evil

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 _Death is on a rampage, wielding his bloody scythe. -Unknown_

Lincoln was filled with rage. Anger at its best. He was full of sorrow, but not anymore. He now desires one thing: Killing. No remorse, no regrets, just kill. Lincoln was holding his knife, the same knife that wracked the tree. Ever since his anger had risen, Lincoln felt powerful, like nothing could stop him. He stops to see a house, and now he knew what he wanted to do. Break in and kill. He approaches the house with his knife, and smiles with great blasphemy. He reaches the doorknob, and opens.

"What a neat house." Says Lincoln, "There's one thing that ruins it: Survivors."

Lincoln knew this place. He had been here before, and killing people here seemed so easy. He steps as quietly as he could. He peeks his head out to see a teen sitting at the table, eating spaghetti. A man he had known so well. There was no one else in sight, so Lincoln leaps to the next wall. The man heard the sound of landing, and got curious. He stops eating his spaghetti, and goes to see whatever caused that sound. Lincoln immediately covers his mouth, while strangling him. He pulls him in, and slits his throat.

Lincoln felt so great, yet so evil. He stands tall, staring at the corpse of Bobby Santiago. Blood was spewing all over the floor, all from his throat.

"Bobby? What was that?" Said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sprints to the front door when he heard her voice. He opens it, then quietly shuts it for no attention. Ronnie Anne comes from downstairs, and calls, "Bobby? Bobby?"

Ronnie Anne then sees the Spaghetti that Bobby never got to finish. She thens walks to the front door, and then she saw Bobby's dead body on the floor, still bleeding. Ronnie Anne gasps, and her mouth becomes wide open, with eyes filled with fear.

"Mom!!!" Ronnie Anne screams.

3 minutes later, the sirens sound off once again, making their cars go as fast as possible. They knew exactly who done this. They knew that the "Skeleton Man" is behind this. He was accused of the three murders of the family in the 8245 Zender Driveway residence. The police arrived shortly after the call. Mrs Santiago opens the door before the police came to the door.

"Cops! Cops! My son be on the floor bleeding! I need help!"

"Calm down, Lady. We know exactly who done this, but we still need to find him."

"What monster would do such a horrible thing!?"

"The Skeleton Man. He has committed several murders, and a robbery."

"Oh cops, please find that skeletal menace for me, and my little daughter!"

"We're already on it, Mrs Santiago. We've been searching for him for a couple days. Take care of your daughter."

The police then went off with sirens sounding off once again. Ronnie Anne was weeping about Bobby being dead, and Mrs Santiago held her tightly.

Meanwhile, Lincoln goes off once again, and takes off his mask. He puts his mask and knife away to look innocent, but being caught was still a possibility. He had blood on him. He suddenly heard the sirens nearby, and runs out of the road, hiding behind the back of a house. He takes a peek to see the police cars speeding very much. Lincoln knows why. They are looking for him. This is gonna end up in prison for life, or death. As mentioned before, there's no way out. No matter how hard he tries to hide, he'll be caught someday, facing his sentence. The police were gone, and fast. They were that swift to be gone in just a couple of seconds.

At the Loud House, Lori was laying on her bed, with a sad look. She still was thinking about Lincoln. She regretted everything she had done to him. She had done too much. Lori then jumps in surprise when she heard her phone ring. She looks to see who was calling her. It was Ronnie Anne. Lori decides to answer it.

"Hello?" Lori answers.

"Lori?" Ronnie Anne says.

"What's up sweetheart?"

Ronnie was crying while talking on the phone.

"Bobby is dead!"

Lori gasps in agony. She thought this day would never come.

"Bobby!? Dead!? No!!"

The other sisters heard those 3 words spoken out loud, and ran to her room to hear her more clearly.

"Who killed my booboo bear!?"

"The police said it was the skeleton man. He just slit..he just slit his..."

Ronnie Anne stops for a second, and starts weeping once again. Lori could hear her sobbing on the phone. Lori started tears as well. The sisters were shocked by what they heard, and Lola wanted to talk to her.

"Lori?" She said, "Bobby is gone?"

Lori didn't want to hear those words again, and when she did, she started sobbing. She was crying out loud. The sisters decided to group hug Lori, to attempt to make her feel better.

"It's ok dude. Let it all out." Luna said.

And she did. She lets it all out. With Bobby gone, Lori felt empty and despaired.

Lincoln was standing inside a house, where he committed another murder. He felt no emotion except for rage. He just stood there, holding his knife tightly, with his rifle on his pack. Another murder, another victory. Lincoln has inspired himself to not only kill more, but successfully commit **Genocide.**

"Why have I forced myself to not commit this?" Lincoln asks himself. "I should have stepped into the path of evil long ago...I feel more free than I have ever been."

Lincoln clenches his fists even more tightly, and he looks at the blood on his hand. He then does something downright blasphemous that you thought he would never do. He lifts his own hand to his face, and licks the blood off his hand. He enjoys the taste, and smiles with bloody teeth.

"I'm not Lincoln anymore." He said. Lincoln puts on his mask, and raises his knife high. With the most chilling words spoken, he changes his name to the definition of the Prime Evil.

 **"I am Lucifer."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Lincoln, Discovered

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Leni came back from the mall to get some outfits. She always was addicted to getting some fashion. She comes back to show the Louds her new dress.

"Hey guys, I found the perfect new outfit!" Leni says. "What do you guys think?"

The Louds were too sad to compliment her dress.

"Leni, not now. Can't you see we're still sad that Lincoln is gone?" Lori said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Leni says. "I guess I'll just go hang this up."

She goes upstairs to hang her dress in her room, while Lori and the others laid there in sorrow. Leni hangs her dress. She misses Lincoln. Then, Leni makes an idea.

"I'll go find Lincoln! We made him leave, but I'll get him back!"

Leni then rushes downstairs and goes outside. She runs to find Lincoln. Then Leni noticed a tree that was chopped down. She wondered why it fell, then she thinks it's a clue to finding Lincoln. Then she saw footprints on the dirt and follows them. If Leni kept this up, she may find Lincoln.

Lincoln, or as he calls himself nowadays, "Lucifer," finds his school. It seemed that No one was in there, so he passes it. He feels a rumbling in his stomach, and realizes he's hungry. He took out some of the food he packed in his bag ever since he left his house. He then goes sit on a bench, and takes out a bag of chips. He puts his hood on to hide his identity, then starts eating his chips. He noticed policemen investigating the houses that he invaded. They look very prepared. He kept on eating his chips as he watched the policemen look for the skeleton man. He was entertained by the sorrow of the remaining family members that weren't attacked by him. He finishes his chips, and throws the empty bag in the trashcan right next to the bench. He walks away to find another house to victimize.

Leni keeps looking for Lincoln. She hopes to find him for a reunion. She finds a bush that was moved and bent, near Ronnie Anne's house. This lead to more footprints on the dirt, and she follows them. The footprints lead to a house where a murder has been committed. Leni then became a little afraid when she saw the police tape on the house. Then she saw more footprints, but they were bloody ones. She follows the remaining footprints, but then they fade away the more she traveled. The footprints stopped near a bench.

Leni checked in the trash can next to the bench, and saw an empty bag of chips. She realized that the chips were from the Loud House. She looks up after looking in the trash can, and saw a glimpse of a man in a black hoodie walking. Leni tries to get a closer look, and gets near the man. He was shorter than her, and wearing a black hoodie, carrying a bag. Leni then says the name,

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln became surprised when he heard Leni's voice behind him. He turns around to see Leni standing behind him.

"Leni." Lincoln says. "What do you want?"

"Man, you have no idea how long it took me to find you!

"A long time?" Lincoln claimed.

Leni simply nods.

"Please, stay away from me, Leni. I'm not who you think I am anymore."

"What are you talking about? You're Linco-"

"SHUSH!" Lincoln yells.

Leni jumps when she heard him yell. She did not understand why Lincoln was acting this way. Tears rolled down Leni's eyes.

"Lincy...why are you mad?" Leni asks.

Lincoln didn't care anymore, so he told her right away what was going on.

"I'm a criminal." Lincoln says.

"What? But why?" Leni asks.

"I'm free, Leni. I never felt this free before. I never thought that being evil could be so...Fun."

"But Lincoln! Being Evil is bad!"

Lincoln just makes a sinister look at her. Leni makes more tears, and Lincoln sees them, and looks back.

"Lincoln...we're sorry. We all want you to come back. The whole family misses you...we never wanted you to run away. We want our only brother back!"

Leni then starts sobbing right behind him. She wanted him to come back so badly. She missed him. Lincoln listens to the sound of sadness, and starts to feel a little guilty. Now he knows his sisters want him back, and he now wanted to come back...until he realized...

 **He can't.**

Lincoln had murdered people. He had robbed a bank. He killed Bobby. The police would find him soon. He then felt sad as well, but he didn't refuse to tell Leni the truth.

"I'm sorry Leni...I can't." Said Lincoln.

"I'm a monster. I killed people, even Bobby. I'm the skeleton man!...I can't go back..."

Lincoln makes a heavy sigh, and finally becomes evil no more. He starts to be filled with regret. Becoming a psychopath was the worst mistake he has ever made, and the worst part of it is, there is still no way out. If he comes back home, it will be a short time until the police discover that it was him that killed people and robbed the bank, and will probably be sentenced to death, or life in prison. But now, there's no going back. Lincoln knew what to do.

"Leni," Lincoln says.

"I have to do what must be done. Justice has to be served."

"What?" Leni says.

Lincoln walks away from Leni. She had no idea what he was doing, but Lincoln had to do some good. He had to tell the truth. He wants to confess to the police. Leni wanted to come with him, so she approached Lincoln, but he stopped her.

"No Leni, just go home." Lincoln says. "I want to do this alone."

"Do what alone?" Leni asks.

"I have to confess to the police."

Leni starts making more tears, but at least he was doing something **good.** Leni respected him, so she agrees with a nod, and walks home. Lincoln then continues to walk to the police station.

A few minutes later, Lincoln arrived at the police station. He was super afraid, but nonetheless, he had to do what must be done. He enters with no regrets, yet walks slowly in fear. A policeman at the front saw him walk to him. He thought that Lincoln looked terrible.

"Can I help you?" The policeman asks.

Lincoln takes a very deep breath, and gets closer to the front desk. He makes it near, but he doesn't talk. All Lincoln does is pull out his mask from his bag, and puts it on the desk. The policeman was shocked by what he saw, and looks at Lincoln in surprise.

"Put me in." Lincoln says. "I regret everything I had done."

The policeman then pulls out his radio and contacts other policemen that the skeleton man has surrendered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. The Devil Be Imprisoned

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln's hands were cuffed, and his legs were chained. He was going on trial for all the crimes he had committed, but he didn't care. He wanted to make up for what he had done. Lincoln had stepped in the courtroom. It was completely filled. The Santiagos were in there as well, except for Bobby. When Ronnie Anne saw the face of Lincoln, she became shocked.

"Lincoln?" She said. "He's the skeleton man?"

Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne as well. He knew she would be here since he murdered Bobby. He then saw his sisters and parents, who were completely crushed by the fact that Lincoln is the skeleton man. Mr Loud thought, all of this just from his sisters. He knew what his sisters had done though. They caused torment to him, treated him like an outcast, and despised for what he did that day before he ran away.

It was time for trial. Lincoln got to his spot in the courtroom, and everyone was looking at him like he was the devil himself.

"Lincoln Loud," says the Judge, "You are on trial against the town for multiple counts of murder, and bank robbery. Do you have a defense?"

"No, your honor. I accept the consequences. I did all of those things, but I am sorry." Lincoln says. "I never should have done these things. I know now that what I did was truly wrong. I promise never to do this again, and I will do anything to make up for what I have done."

The judge thinks of agreement. He has no guilt though, but feels like he had learned his lesson. Heck, an 11 year old boy committing all these crimes? Downright evil, but nonetheless, he knows he learned his lesson, but with big lessons comes great consequences.

"Lincoln Loud, we find you guilty of multiple counts of First Degree Murder, and bank robbery." The judge claims. "However, seeing that you have learned your lesson, we shall reduce your sentence. You are sentenced to 15 years to Life in Prison."

Lincoln accepts his punishment. The trial ends and Lincoln is grabbed by officers. The audience were surprised by the sentence. Mr Loud thought it wasn't that bad of a sentence. If Lincoln stays good in Prison, he only stays for 15 years. Ronnie Anne felt that Lincoln deserved it, and she despised him for killing Bobby. She never wanted to see Lincoln's face again.

Lincoln now stands behind bars without a key. He does nothing but stand in his cell, looking down and thinking about his sisters. The good times. The times when his sisters actually loved him. (Which they still do, but Lincoln doesn't know it.) All Lincoln could see outside of his cell is the chaos that was people fighting each other, spilling their blood, but Lincoln wasn't frightened from that. He was frightened by an empty cell that was colored entirely in blood, and a skull was hanging on the wall, with a writing on the blood that said **"NEVER FORGET ME."**

The sight of blood spattered on the walls everywhere seemed familiar...then a policeman showed up to Lincoln.

"You have a visitor." The officer says.

He takes Lincoln out of his cell to have him meet the visitor. It was his sister Lori. He wasn't surprised, but he was glad to see her again...at least until he gets released. He goes to talk to Lori. She looked depressed, and Lincoln knew why.

"Hey Lori." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln." Lori replies. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. I need help. Lots of it."

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I should have been more forgiving, instead I just beat you up like a piñata."

"It's ok Lori. I forgive you."

Lori smiles when she heard him forgive her.

"I deserve this. I have done such horrible things. I hope my other sisters don't hate me for this."

"They don't. They miss you, Lincoln, and they always will for the next 15 years or so."

"I will miss them too."

Lincoln was glad to talk, but it was time for him to go back to his cell.

"Lincoln, time to go." Says the officer.

"I gotta go Lori." says Lincoln. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Lincoln. Bye."

Into the abysmal fortress of isolation called Prison, Lincoln takes his steps back to his cell, the one next to a blasphemous escapist's bloody cell. He steps in his cell without fear, but with sadness, and as the cell door had become closed and locked, a darker part of life begins. Lincoln sleeps on his prison bed, and claims this prison as his new home...for now.

 **THE END.**


	7. Aftermath

**THE HIDDEN EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **AFTERMATH**

Lincoln showed a lot of promise for the past 15 years. He had done nothing wrong while in prison. The frightening fact that the other prisoners never even thought about picking on him was because they knew who he was. Lincoln told the prisoners everything he had done as the skeleton man. Some were frightened, some were surprised, some wanted to friend him because of his evil. Lincoln gave up that evil though. He didn't care if he had to stay here for 15 years or more. He just wanted to make sure that he comes out clean.

After 15 years, Lincoln slept on his bed, still thinking about his sisters. His fault, or his sisters' faults, it didn't matter to him anymore. He just wanted to be alone until release.

 **Speak of Release.**

An officer approached his cell and opens the gates.

"Lincoln Loud." The officer says.

Lincoln gets up, thinking that it was food time again, but then the officer continues, "You're free to go."

Lincoln didn't jump in joy, neither gasp in surprise, but he just smiled. At least he was happy about being free. Though he was disappointed that he never got to see his other sisters for visiting. Just Lori. Lincoln walks out of his cell and puts back on his black hoodie. He steps out of the prison as a free man. Finally after 15 years, he breathes fresh air. He takes more steps away from the prison, and looks for his home.

After a few minutes, he sees his home, which looked way more different. It seemed rainbow colored with a big "Welcome Back" sign Hanging On the house. A welcoming party, Lincoln thought. He guesses that his sisters knew he was coming back today. He then approached his house, and knocks on the door. Lori answers the door to see the only brother she was hoping for.

"Hey Lincoln. Glad you're back." She says.

Lynn, Luna, Lisa and Lola were standing behind Lori with smiles.

"I'm glad to be back." Says Lincoln.

"Hey guys! Lincoln's back!" Lynn yells.

The other girls then came from upstairs to see Lincoln back home, standing at the front door. They all yelled in joy to welcome back Lincoln, but as soon as they went near him to group hug, Lincoln pulls out a knife and yells, **"I GOT YOU ALL NOW!"**

They all screamed in fear, and Lincoln, without remorse, throws his knife out the door in joking measures.

"Ha! Got ya guys!"

Lincoln starts laughing out loud, while his sisters were colorless in fear, but then start laughing in shock.

"Come here guys, group hug!"

Then they all hugged in joy. Still scared from the prank though, even Luan.

"I missed you guys. Prison was a nightmare. I promise never to go evil again. It was a total mistake."

"You were at a pretty young age to be doing stuff like that, Lincoln." Lisa says.

"I know. How terrible that was of me. I'm sorry that I did all of that." Lincoln says.

"Man, I'm glad you're no longer evil, otherwise I think you might have killed us too!" Lola says.

"Come on guys, I want to make up my wrongs. Let's have fun together. I miss the cold old times with my sisters." Lincoln says.

They gathered at the couch to watch all the things they wanted, and they all did everything Lincoln desired. They also visited Clyde's house to stop by and hang out. Then at night time, Lynn introduces Lincoln his new and improved room. Everything was organized, an Ace Savvy poster was up, and the room was a little bigger, and had a TV in it.

"Thanks, Lynn."

"No problem Linc! Have a good night!" Says Lynn.

Home at last, with a new room. His sisters have never been so happy to see their only brother again before. Lincoln goes to sleep on his new bed, which was more comfortable than the bed in prison. Soft mattress, soft pillow, sweet room, and home sweet home. The Hidden Evil was erased, and The Revealed Good has returned.

 **THE END...AGAIN.**


	8. A Different Path

**THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

 **BUT WHAT IF LINCOLN NEVER REGRETTED EVERY SINGLE ACTION?**

 **WHAT IF LINCOLN BECAME _PERMANENTLY_ EVIL?**

 **COMING SOON: THE PRIME EVIL.**

 **THOSE WHO REVIEW FOR THIS TEASER GET A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM ME FOR WHENEVER THIS STORY IS PUBLISHED.**


	9. News

Hey guys, Wrathwalker here. I don't usually do these kinds of posts for my stories but, fuck it. Here's a little piece of heaven we all call news. That's a reference by the way.

First off, I just realized that if you follow a profile, you would receive notifications for when that author makes a new story or if he/she makes a new chapter, so please, if you would like to know for when a story from me comes out, please follow my profile and you'll know when a story gets published or updated!

Second, just in case you don't know, I have a new story (which is not that new, it's got 5 chapters right now) called Peace is a Myth, where Royal Woods is under attack by Terrorists called SIN.

Thirdly, before I publish The Prime Evil, I'll let you guys know that The First Chapter will loop back to take place in the near end of The Hidden Evil, where Leni finds Lincoln and begs for him to come back, but it will end up different.

That's all for now. Wrathwalker out, and please, do not get murdered. ;)


	10. The Prime Evil Teaser

**Lucifer remains...**

 **MAY 20TH.**


End file.
